Making Memories
by SKJKain
Summary: New series! The boys and girls of South Park find themselves leaving on a road trip but what will become of it? SLASH, don't like don't read. Main pairing Style and various hints of others. Enjoy! Rated M for later chapters.


_**A/C sorry for the short chapter! It's just to get things started. I'll be sure to write longer ones once we get farther into the story. Hope you guys enjoy! It's my first South Park fan fiction yet. (:**_

_**Disclaimer/: I do not own South Park or any of the following characters! I only own the story.**_

_**If you do not like slash pairings I would advise you to leave at once. Don't like, don't look.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Stan Marsh, Age 17. P.O.V -**

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Oh god dammit..

It was going to be one of those days.. You know, when the alarm clock goes off and you just regret going to bed late? Yeah, exactly. It took a couple seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light that was seeping in through my curtains. I reached my arm over just above that god damn alarm clock and slammed my hand down causing the beeping to grow short. Stupid piece of shit. I slowly placed my hands over my eyes and rubbed them harshly with my palms. "Guh.." I groaned sitting myself up in my bed and slowly slinging my legs over the edge.

Wait hold on, maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad day, it was Friday after all and that meant.. Wait for it…. ROAD TRIP! and not just any road trip. Thee road trip, with all the guys from school. Not to mention the couple girls that were tagging along. We'll be retreating from South Park for a little and travelling along the USA. Hopefully everyone gets a long. Hah. Who am I kidding! That's a one in a million chance. Just wait, everyone will be bitching each other out on the first day. Wonder if it's such a good idea…

I got off of my bed quickly and rushed out of my door to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, washed my hair and finally awoke to my full senses. I got out, grabbed a towel, dried myself off and then tied it around my thin waist. Then I ran to my room and got dressed pulling on some boxers, a black T-shirt, some socks and last but not least, my jeans.

No time for talking though once I was done everything I rushed passed my mom, dad and Shelley yelling a goodbye as I grabbed my jacket and headed out of the door, slamming it on my way out. I took the keys out of my pocket and started up my truck.

In no time I arrived at Kyle's house. Kyle and Cartman were standing outside his house obviously bickering about the usual. I waved a silent greeting as I neared the two then stopped the vehicle. "Hey Kyle." I smiled joyfully as he opened the door and took a seat in the front with me. "Cartman.." my tone turned bitter as I nodded a glare toward him while he got in the back. "Ay.. Fag." he glared back. "Hey Stan." Kyle said calmly as he did up his seatbelt.

"Ready for the big trip?" I asked, eyeing Kyle but still asking the both of them.

"Yeah, can't wait! Clyde and Token are adding up their money and paying out rent for the motor home we'll be taking." Kyle nodded. Cartman added on afterwards "Yeah, I'm ready.. As long as you guys don't gay out along the way.."

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not a fag and neither is Kyle!" I protested, my face was heated. There was an obvious blush on my face, but Kyle was blushing too a little more than me. That's.. weird…

"HAH, told you gahs were fags." Cartman laughed.

"Cartman, I think we all know perfectly well that YOU are the fucking fag. Me and Stan are JUST super best friends and that's all we'll ever be" Kyle interfered defending the two of us, but I must admit it kind of hurt when he had said that. I can't even come to the conclusion WHY we were just super best friends after all. Cartman just rolled his eyes, pouting in the backseat while he looked out of the window.

Sooner or later we arrived at Kenny's house. The bastard was sitting outside on his step, it took him awhile to stand up and an extra minute while he took one last puff of his cigarette and tossed it into the snow. Slowly he wondered over to the truck and opened the door and hopping in the back with Cartman. "Hey guys!" he smirked the scent of smoke filling the truck. "Hey man." I said looking back at him through the rear-view mirror.

Kyle looked at me. "C'mon we better head to school now. We only have until lunch and then we're leaving." He stated. I nodded my head slowly and quickly retreated to school. Once we got there we all chatted for a bit until the bell rang and headed off to our separate classes. If you must know, I fell asleep during first block. This is what a lack of sleep does to you. I should probably consider going to bed earlier.

I woke quickly to the sound of the next bell. It was the class before lunch too. YES, I cheered mentally. Goodbye school, hello road trip I got up grabbing my stuff and headed to my locker which in fact was right next to Kyle's who was standing there waiting. We'd have to meet up with the following people. Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Wendy and Bebe. It was kind of overwhelming. "Hey." I smiled. "Hey.." Kyle replied and leaned his head against his locker as he watched me dump my stuff in my own. "Ready?" I pulled my head out of my locker and asked him. I was personally very excited for this and thank god Kyle was going. If he wasn't I probably wouldn't have and if I did I would have suffered. Kyle replied with a swift nod and a single. "Yep!"

"Come on then, lets go meet the rest! They already picked up our stuff from our parents." He laughed. "I can't wait…" I closed the door to my locker and locked it. Then we proceeded to walk together talking about the usual school drama and whatnot. Finally when they reached outside they saw the group of teens standing beside the huge motor home.. Did I mention it was HUGE? And they already had my truck hooked up to the back. I felt myself grow more eager. Finally we get to leave this fucked hick town and get away for a bit.

Kenny had his arm slung over Bebes' and Butters' shoulders, Token and Clyde were doing last minute checks, Cartman was busy stuffing his face away from the crowd, Wendy was fixing her makeup and finally Craig and Tweek were busy getting aboard the giant ass motor home, Tweek muttering on about how much pressure the whole trip was going to be. Me and Kyle joined the gang silently and waited.

Token nodded slowly. "Alright guys, you can get on now." he stood by the door. While everyone else boarded, me and Kyle waited until last to get on. Once everyone was inside and me and Kyle had gotten on I closed the door behind me. Me and Kyle took a seat at the table with Kenny and Butters while the rest found their own places to sit. Clyde took the drivers seat for now while Token settled down in the passengers seat. "Everyone ready?" he asked. Everyone replied with a "Fuck yes!"

"Well lets get going then!" he responded.

I grinned as the motor home had finally pulled out of the school parking lot.

So this is where the fun begins…


End file.
